Dennis Siver
Background Dennis Siver was born in Omsk, Russia to a family of Russian citizens of German descent, and moved to Germany at the age of 17. He started training in martial arts in 1994 when he began learning sambo, judo, kickboxing and taekwondo. In 1997, he became the WAKO amateur kickboxing champion of Germany. UFC career Siver lost to Joe Stevenson by Unanimous decision in a Lightweight match on the Preliminary Card for UFC 2, Siver lost his 2nd fight against Takanori Gomi at UFC 10 by Unanimous decision, Siver lost his 3rd straight fight this time against Donald Cerrone at UFC 15 by Unanimous decision, Siver won his next fight at UFC 20 against Clay Guida by Unanimous decision. Siver won his next fight at Fight Night 6 against George Sotiropoulos by Unanimous decision, Siver beat Nate Diaz by Split decision at UFC 32, Siver beat Gray Maynard by TKO at UFC 36, Siver beat Donald Cerrone by Unanimous decision at UFC 40, Silver beat Takanori Gomi by Unanimous decision in the co main event of Fight Night 14, Siver lost to Melvin Guillard by TKO in the co main event of Fight Night 16, Silver lost to Frankie Edgar by Unanimous decision at UFC on Non Stop Sport 9. MMA record |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 5 - 6 - 0 | Frankie Edgar | Unanimous decision | UFC on NSS 9 | 15 September 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay,Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 5 - 5 - 0 | Melvin Guillard | TKO (Punch) | UFN 16 | August 14, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 1.24 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 5 - 4 - 0 | Takanori Gomi | Unanimous decision | UFN 14 | July 17 , 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4 - 4 - 0 | Donald Cerrone | Unanimous decision | UFC 40 | 18 June 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | O2 Arena, London, England. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3 - 4 - 0 | Gray Maynard | TKO (Punches) | UFC 36 | May 8, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 1.17 | MGM Grand, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3 - 3 - 0 | Nate Diaz | Split decision | UFC 32 | April 10, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 3 - 0 | George Sotiropoulos | Unanimous decision | UFN 6 | March 8, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 3 - 0 | Clay Guida | Unanimous decision | UFC 20 | 3 February 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 3 - 0 | Donald Cerrone | Unanimous decision | UFC 15 | January 9, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 2 - 0 | Takanori Gomi | Unanimous decision | UFC 10 | December 12, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 1 - 0 | Joe Stevenson | Unanimous decision | UFC 2 | November 11, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |}